


Solidarity

by th3d3adb0y



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bevchie friendship rights, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Gay Bev, Gay Richie Tozier, Kay ment, Sexuality, this is really a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Bev and Richie had always had a silent understanding, but maybe it was time for that to no longer be silent.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 24





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the lovely @quagmires

After Derry Bev decided she needed some time to figure herself out. Kissing Ben in the Quarry had seemed like the right thing to do, at the time. Adrenaline rushing through her, almost enough for her to not even consider the consequences. Now, though, as she drove back to Kay’s with Richie in tow, she examined each one. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Richie offered, breaking the hours-long silence. 

“Just thinking about kissing Ben,” she answered honestly. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. 

“Going off of the face you’re making, I’m gonna guess it’s not in the daydream sense.” She laughed at that.

“Yeah, it’s not.” They left it at that for now. 

She and Richie had a bond as kids that she definitely felt now, sitting in the car together, grief, confusion, and anger weighing on their shoulders. They had always been different and sitting there in the car, driving through each state, she felt as though she could identify that differentness. 

Back when they were kids, sunning on the rocks at the quarry. The others had looked at her in her underwear, eyes bulging, cheeks pink, but not Richie. Sure, he had looked, looked longer than any of the others even, but it wasn’t with the mild sexual interest the others had held and then felt ashamed by. Instead, it was a curiosity, like he couldn’t quite understand what he was supposed to be feeling. She had raised her brow at him, a smirk on her face and he had finally flushed and looked away, but from that moment forward she knew she didn’t have to worry around him. Not about how she touched him or what she said. That she could flirt and hold his hand without him interpreting it the wrong way. 

She remembered smoking together in the dark the night of homecoming their freshman year, unshed tears clinging to his lashes as he ranted about how Eddie was with some girl who didn’t even know him. She had just nodded, not thinking much of it, instead just focusing on her own lack of jealousy for the girl Bill had taken after turning down his invitation. 

They had shared this secret burden, never voicing it, but knowing it’s what kept them together, what kept them close. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed that when she had moved away. The solidarity of another. She wondered if Richie had suffered the same. If he still suffered. Steeling herself, she decided that they needed to finally voice that connection, allow honesty to flow at least between the two of them, if not the rest of the losers. 

“Hey, Rich?” She started, pulling into the parking lot of a gas station. He turned to her, adjusting his glasses. “I think I’m gay.” 

She watched him go through a series of emotions before landing on a goofy grin. 

“Yeah? Me too, Red.”


End file.
